Roce de medianoche
by Nochedeinvierno13
Summary: Angelina se voltea y se encuentra de frente con el rostro de ella, sus labios se encuentran tan cerca que casi se pueden rozarse. Se van acercando tímidamente, casi sin poder detenerse, mientras se sonríen como si no hubiera mañana. Para Victoire Black.


**Roce de medianoche **

**Por_ Nochedeinvierno13_ **

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling._  
_

_Este fic responde a la petición de Victoire Black, a través del topic "Petición de fics" del Foro "Amor de Tercera Generación"._

**Petición: **Una relación amorosa entre Angelina Johnson y Alicia Spinnet, sin llegar a lemon, género Romance.

¡Muchas gracias a **Luna Lunatica** por tener la paciencia y amabilidad de betearme!

* * *

Alicia Spinnet se deja caer de espaldas sobre la cama y suelta un gruñido de puro cansancio. Se afloja la corbata escarlata con rayas doradas y se la quita de un solo movimiento, arrojándola en cualquier dirección. Se desarma la elaborada trenza y deja caer su cabello por su espalda.

La clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras con Umbridge, resultó ser tan tediosa con todos esos textos por leer, que Alicia terminó quedándose dormida sobre su pupitre. Por supuesto que Umbridge reparó en el detalle y no dudó en restarle cuarenta puntos a Gryffindor por la afrenta.

Después que finalizó la clase, Katie Bell le dirigió una mirada que se debatía entre la felicitación y el reproche, Lee Jordan abrió la boca para decirle algo pero al final no pronunció palabra alguna y los gemelos Weasley le regalaron un par de sus productos saltaclases.

Alicia se pasa las pastillas vomitivas de una mano a la otra y hace que los artículos bailen entre sus dedos. Piensa que podría tomarse una de esas antes de la próxima clase de Umbridge y así ir a parar a la enfermería. No quería volver a quedarse dormida y como consecuencia, que le restaran puntos a Gryffindor.

La puerta de la habitación se abre con un leve crujido y el cabello lleno de trencitas de Angelina, se le hace inconfundible.

— ¿Productos saltaclases de los gemelos? —pregunta con una sonrisa y deja su mochila sobre el baúl de caoba.

—Como compensación por haberme quedado dormida en medio de la clase de Umbridge —contesta Alicia y se incorpora para obsérvala mejor.

—Oí que le quitaron cuarenta puntos a Gryffindor.

Alicia baja la mirada por breves segundos y cambia de tema.

—Y tú, ¿por qué faltaste a la clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras? —pregunta.

—El profesor Snape me ha hecho limpiar todos los calderos —revela Angelina—, me duelen las yemas de los dedos de tanto fregar esos trastos. Además, ¿por qué necesita esos calderos limpios? Mañana volverán a usarlos de todas formas.

—Todos los profesores están más severos desde la llegada de Umbridge.

—El profesor Snape no necesita una excusa para ser insoportablemente irritante —contesta Angelina riendo.

— ¿Más que Umbridge? —interroga Alicia con una ceja alzada.

—Nadie supera a Umbridge —replica Angelina.

Ambas se ríen por el comentario. Angelina se desprende los botones de la camisa y lucha con el último que se ha atascado. Alicia observa la escena entre divertida y sonrojada, es cómico ver como Angelina lucha con el último botón en vez de quitarse la camisa por arriba de la cabeza.

—Y ahora que no tenemos el Quiddich —comenta Angelina cuando por fin se puede quitar la camisa.

La imagen de la piel chocolate de su compañera, comienza a poner nerviosa a Alicia y no entiende la razón, no es la primera ni será la última vez que la ve desnuda. Cuando jugaban Quiddich, compartían los vestuarios, decenas de veces se vieron sin ropa.

—Sin duda, lo peor es no tener Quiddich —secunda Alicia—. Al menos, con el deporte podríamos olvidarnos de esa vieja de Umbridge.

— ¿Viste el traje ridículo que llevaba puesto hoy? —pregunta Angelina con ojos curiosos—. Parecía un sapo gigante rosado.

Las dos chicas vuelven a estallar en risas.

Angelina se pone una camiseta que es bastante vieja pero a Alicia le parece que le queda bien. Sus miradas se encuentran por un instantes, son tan parecidas físicamente y tan diferentes en cuanto a personalidad. Angelina es prendida como una chispa y Alicia es más bien tímida.

— ¿Me ayudas con las trenzas? —pregunta Angelina y Alicia asiente con los labios secos.

Ambas chicas se sientan en la cama y Alicia comienza a desarmar las trencitas de Angelina, tratando no tirarle el cabello negro como la noche. Sus manos se detienen por unos segundos en la piel de la nuca de Angelina y siente que un escalofrío le recorre la espalda ante el contacto caliente. La piel es suave como la seda y oscura como el chocolate.

—Ya está —responde Alicia.

Angelina se voltea y se encuentra de frente con el rostro de ella, sus labios se encuentran tan cerca que casi se pueden rozarse. Se van acercando tímidamente, casi sin poder detenerse, mientras se sonríen como si no hubiera mañana.


End file.
